User talk:Crimsonnavy/Archive6
Page How do you create a catogory page? Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 21:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I still don't understand. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 21:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanx Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 00:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Glaceon and other pokemon Is it possible that somethimes in the anime that pokemon like Glaceon can be blinded by it's own hair. For example, on a windy day, Glaceon's 2 hair's hanging can get in it's eyes when it is windy. If you want to know, i'm just asking this question, just to be sure. Ddill 02:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Characters Hey Crimsonnavy! i wanted to ask that would you change the- ' Featured Pokemon', ' Featured Character' , 'Featured Villan' and the ' Featured Location'? by- Axelblaze12 ChatMod May I have my rights back now? I promise it won't happen again. The Latias 07:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :No offense, but what is the big deal about chat mod rights. If anything it is sad that we have so many vandals in the world that we have to fight them, it's not a toy, it's a right. Just saying. Technology Wizard · talk Re;ChatMod I wasn't able to come on because I was in the process of moving. I have also started school, so I don't have as much time. The Latias 00:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Trainer Images On Cerulean City Gym, I've noticed that a few of the swimmer images under trainers are broken, but the wiki does in fact have them, but the template's not using them due to a capitalization error in the name. For example, one of the images is named SwimmerRBSprite.png, but the template is wanting SwimmerRBsprite.png. I was hoping you'd move the images over to fix this (I noticed 3 of the Swimmer images needed to be moved), seeing as I'm not able to do so myself. Mak 01:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Badges Ok I'm going to be customizing the badges now. Wish me luck. Technology Wizard · talk :When was this discussed? – Jäzz '' 23:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::A while ago, somewhere in his archives. Technology Wizard · talk :::Because searching through archives is totally what I want to do on my Sunday nights. I'd much prefer to keep the badges the way they are, unless the images that are going to be used are badges from PKMN games. – ''Jäzz '' 23:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I had Crimson's permission, that's all I needed to go trough with the action. Technology Wizard · talk :::::There ''is more than one admin here, and we should be consulted as well. – ''Jäzz '' 23:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Jazzi, no offense, but you like to know everything about everyone. I was never consulted when it came to you and Crimson deciding to change the background. I mean who said that we all agreed to giving purple highlights to rollback editors. If I had Crimson's permission, I have no reason to answer any other questions. Technology Wizard · talk :Well would you rather have a bland monobook background? Because I can sure as hell rip my code off this site and you can go back to bland monobook. And that was before you were an admin. As well as the rollback highlights being purple, that was before you being an admin as well. So don't come around having a fuss when you weren't an admin at that time. – ''Jäzz '' 00:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok then don't question me if it wasn't brought to your concern. Also this is a talk page, not a place to be having fits. Want to fight, join IRC, but don't expect me to show up, as I'm not interested. Technology Wizard · talk :::The reason it wasn't brought to your concern back then, was because you weren't an admin. Taking the fact that you are an admin now, you are included in discussions, they don't just go past you. And considering the fact that I'm the founder of the IRC channel, and the fact of the Zeldapeia IRC channel, I'm actually there, whether or not I'm actually on. So even if you do join, don't expect me to answer. And I know what talk pages are for, I'm just rising the concern that no other admins were consulted with this. – ''Jäzz '' 00:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well now you know. Technology Wizard · talk ::If you feel so strong about it, Jazz, we can make a forum about it. 00:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't feel strongly about the badges being changed. I feel strongly about it not being discussed with other admins. – ''Jäzz '' 00:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Should've just said that in the beginning. Technology Wizard · talk Suggestion One suggestion: *The PokePower page should be admin only since it is a help/info page and it could be vandalised- when you want to add a member, the new member does not have to sign there name- simply a admin can add their name and have a link to their user page. TheBen10Mazter (Talk - ) 00:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Another User Blog Policy Another one you can put is the name of the blog. Blogs should not contain spam, not all caps, or too much punctuation/end marks (unless required), such as "Pokémon!!!!" or "Hey, I like pie." or "AHHH! MONSTER!". The names should be clearly understandable. :Added. – ''Jäzz '' 01:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Emoticons So, basically, I would've asked in chat, but since I like having evidence of stuff, I decided to ask here. Do I have to go ahead to make PKMN emotes? – ''Jäzz '' 19:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :You have my consent and I think the others on chat agree. 19:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I've gotten up to Hypno, and will continue on them when I get home from school tomorrow, which should be sooner than normal since I'm biking to and from. (Cue cycling music) – ''Jäzz '' 01:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Emotions This is my signature: Bmltera-Talk Alas... Hello Crimson, I first apologize for my recent inactivity - It's due to the fact that I have a lot of homework, and I absolutely can't stand what Wikia has been forcing upon Wikis, which is why I've started branching out to other wikis away from Wikia. None the less, I still adore this wiki and the people here, so I will try and ignore Wikia. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Issue Hi Crimson. I just wanted to let you know about one of Jazzi's recent actions. Please take a look at this. I was trying to add more icons and help out a bit, but she undid the edit for no reason. I think it's a bit funny that I had a feeling she was going to undo even if there was nothing wrong with it. This user is very aggressive and is driving this wiki wherever she wants. There was no reason for this edit to be undone. I suggest watching the user's contribs. She does help the wiki's content a lot, but when it comes to communicating or accepting things, she obviously doesn't know how to respond to that. Thanks. Technology Wizard · talk :Did you not read my edit summary? I stated that I undid it because otherwise it'd mess up my laptop with the order. – ''Jäzz '' 22:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And how do you propose that that made any sense? Technology Wizard · talk Well I didn't know she was in "charge". Also, all I did was ask her to let me reply to my messages. And I can see where you are coming from, but the truth is, we all have problems in real life, and I will not consider someone else's on the wiki. If you have problems in real life, you handle them in real life, not here. Technology Wizard · talk :Also, I hope you mean "in charge" as in "just leave it alone until she finishes the pokemon icons. Otherwise then I want to be assigned a mediawiki page all for myself. Technology Wizard · talk Message from Bmltera Can you tell me what to type for the signature again? I had to leave before I could read it. It's not the pikachu, but what you wrote on chat. Thanks Bmltera-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif 23:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me again Bmltera-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif 00:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Message From Charizard3 How do you make a bubble talking pokemon as a signuture? I called it a "bubble talking pokemon" Cause I don'y know what it's called. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 02:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Nominations Do you happen to have a time limit on nominations? Technology Wizard · talk 172.162.72.31 We have a vandle here. one page vandle: http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mantine&oldid=245555 and I think he vandled other pages. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/172.162.72.31 CXXX 23:08, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Oh, Crimson! I can't believe you blocked me a long time no one ever done that! And for the last time I didn't copy from Bulbapedia and I was just finding the right catorgories! I'm just a beginner on this wiki and I'm a teen! so here's a friendly advice... don't be agressive for my skills, okay??JasonL 02:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Voting Violating Hi. I want to inform you that we have a user that is violating our policies on voting. You can see here for more info. Thanks. Technology Wizard · talk :You can't keep deleting episode articles! Besides the episodes I'm adding they exist! And how do you become number 1 on this wiki? And what catergory should I put instead?JasonL 17:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Charitwo Charitwo has made violent block summaries. Check out. 16:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nomination So if the discussion is over on the nomination, wouldn't that close the nomination? Why would you have a nomination that you can't even talk about. Technology Wizard · talk :So can you answer the question that you reverted? Technology Wizard · talk ::So do you think it is right to demote someone because they fight with another user? I think you should have made a forum for only the admins to discuss upon. And that wasn't really a fight, it was a disagreement, there is a difference. Technology Wizard · talk :::Wait so basically you just said, if it passes then everyone is happy, but if it doesn't pass then nobody is happy and we still need to talk about it in a forum until it does pass? Technology Wizard · talk ::::Oh I see. And I don't think you answered my question regarding how long nominations run for. Technology Wizard · talk Rollback request Could you grant me the rollback rights so i can help revert vandalism please?Terrific joker 20:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well if i don't have enough edit count then how many do i need then in order to request for rights?--Terrific joker 20:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) umm it hates me tooLittleMarioBigWorld 21:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heads up This is basically a heads up so that I remember to tell you and so that it's not a sudden inactivity. Due to NaNoWriMo, I won't be entirely active in the month of November, I know that's fifty-one days away, but I figured I should tell you now so I don't forget. – ''Jäzz '' 22:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) If I can't add anything what should I do?JasonL 23:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL JasonL Just to let you know that, despite your warning (and the warnings before), he's continuing to add wrong categories to pages. Jazzcookie 11:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Idea I think we should make a fanpop club for this wiki. Here's a link to the site - http://www.fanpop.com/ . If you don't know how to I can make the club for you. I already have an account and I'm experienced there. If you want to make the club yourself that's fine. If we do that, do alot more than before.. There is a lot of oppertunities with a club, and you have tp be 13 + there too, and you can't do anything without an account so we wont have any 7 year olds that are immature spammers and stuff like that. We can link the fanpop club on the home page. Tell me what you think. Thanks -Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 17:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) PokePower May I start a new PP project called "Project Learnsets"? I want to add learnsets to all pokémon pages. LF 001 '' 17:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi Crimson, I'd like to notify you of KateWolf's rollback nomination. She has four supports as of this message, and I would grant her the rights, but I'm unable to, and it should be seen by more than three admins before it goes through. – 'Jäzz ''' 20:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :No. She has earned an oppose, putting her at 3 positive. You have to give everyone a chance to voice their opinion. Technology Wizard · talk ::It looks like it is biased, I'm going to have a word with Latias before I decide its biased though. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)I was actually just about to mention that. But considering Latias's vote is biased, it hardly counts. Which brings to a further discussion I was trying to have with Bullet when chat died. – ''Jäzz '' 20:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Biased or not, I want her to get the promotion too, but it's not fair if not everyone gets a chance to see it. Technology Wizard · talk :I always let the nomination sit incase someone else wants to vote. 23:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly. Technology Wizard · talk Discussions When you get the time, could you come into the channel that we were going to hold the administrative meeting in? Tech, Bullet, and I need to tell you of a discussion we had, we'd put it in place, but it's not right to just sweep it through. So when you get the chance, I'll pastebin it and request for them to come back on the IRC so we can discuss it with you. Thanks. – ''Jäzz '' 20:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Transferring Hi. I know this is a weird question, but chat is terrible atm. Is Pokemon Ranch compatible with Platinum, if not, should I just transfer all my pokemon back to Diamond? Also, how can I get my Pokemon from HeartGold to Platinum or Diamond, is it possible? Technology Wizard · talk :I see. And Can I still trade between HG and DPPt even though I haven't beaten the Elite Four, or do I need all 16 badges? Technology Wizard · talk ::Oh ok thanks. I am sort of getting bored with LoL, even though I will continue to edit there frequently, but expect to see me here a tad more often as I will be playing my DS more a little more. Technology Wizard · talk Emotes Until further notice of what's going on with chat and the emotes, I'm going to keep that page blank. The list is saved on my flash drive, and I will restore it when everything is fixed. – ''Jäzz '' 21:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) hi someone deleted the pokemon musical page i created Message from 69.113.57.188 Hey Crimson unblock me from this wiki right now please I'll do anything! 01:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Chat hey, i wont be able to come back in the chat, i have to go to school and i think the wikia is "quiet" because of SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!, hope someone else comes along and chats with you Nighthawk 01:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Template Crimson, could you help me with some templates on my wiki? This template won't show fully on this page. LF 001 '' 15:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Something Could you check how this looks for me? It currently only works in monobook, as I'm on a school computer and can't really do much CSS. But I was thinking we could use this instead of using for the genders? I'm going to bring it up in a forum, as well as touching base on the different headers again. It'll be around 2:10. Thanks for your time. – 'Jäzz ''' 15:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :It now works in Oasis. – ''Jäzz '' 14:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Hi Crimsonnavy, I just made a wiki about PokePark Wii:Pikachu's Adventure, but nobody has contributed except me and my friend mackebbott. Could you please help? Jirachi8 07:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) PokePower: Project Grammar Hey, Crimson. How would you feel about setting up a PokePower project to deal with grammar corrections? I know that these kinds of things take a long time to set up, but I believe it will be beneficial in the long run. This project will aim to expand on article content and improve their grammar. Please consider this project. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 13:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not putting this in my previous post, but here is an idea for the scaffold of Project Grammar. This will be used as a template for the Project if it gets approved. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 07:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hi i fnally got up to 25 edits but i still can enter the chat was i banned for some reason? Float Can floating pokemon (Misdreavus, Vanillite) can fly or can the just float. Ddill 02:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimsonnavy! I just created a page on the Pokemon anime called Solana and somebody deleted it.I had worked for hous on that page. Please find out who did that! from- Axelblaze12 Gokan20 Sorry i did not know but i just wanted to know who is he and how does he know me? Nighthawk 20:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I dont see my name anywhere in the block log, i just see that it says that jazzi block that guy, i dont know that guy unless if he is gohanlover2 or charizard 2035 Nighthawk 20:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Community Messages Hi. I am creeped out by your avatar. Also, can I start adding user rights nomination on the CM? Technology Wizard · talk Message from Gohan1000 Hey let me goin pokepower plz this is Gohan1000. I kickbanned 3 users earlier today, because they were from another wiki and just using out chat, and they all had 0 edits, I warned them about 4 times, so... yeah. -- Beginners Userpage Hey Crimson, I'm going to let you know I added the link to the welcome message so that it reminds me to make it when I get home. Thing is, I'm on a really horrid school computer, so I can't really work on it now. Once I get home, and on a computer with a working space bar, I'll be able to make it. – ''Jäzz '' 16:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mod When can I be a chat modotor? Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 17:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Timer Hi. Could you add what Jazzi has been deleting please? This is what I'm talking about. A lot of people don't notice it, but it is useful since it will help people know what time it is when they leave messages, and when you click it, it refreshes the page. The only reason she is removing it is because she has the same coding on her global.js subpage, but that is no reason to delete it here, just because it doesn't satisfy her preference. Please add it back, thanks. Technology Wizard · talk :I removed it because you don't discuss anything. – ''Jäzz '' 17:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply on my talk page Crimson. Technology Wizard · talk Community Message What was the reason you undid my edit to the CM template? Technology Wizard · talk :What exactly is the pattern? Technology Wizard · talk ::If I wanted to propose changing it, should I make a forum? Technology Wizard · talk Welcome Forum Hi. On this, shouldn't it say what type of demotions? When I saw demotions, I though user right, could you fix it please? Technology Wizard · talk :It's common sense that it's not for user rights, there's a requests for user rights page for a reason. And you clearly don't know what these types of forums are for. They aren't supposed to be edited any further than the first message. – ''Jäzz '' 17:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Crimson just reply on my talk page, we won't have any interruptions there. Technology Wizard · talk :Oh ok. Thanks! Technology Wizard · talk Removing Rights What are you doing? You removed my rights again because Jazzi doesn't like me? I didn't do anything wrong. Bullet and I are friends. I asked Jazzi to stop talking to me and you remove my right? Where was this even discussed? Technology Wizard · talk :The user was inactive for 24 hours, and I removed the kickban right away anyway. My demotion didn't pass and since Jazzi still doesn't like me, you do what she says. Bullet and I are friends and he even doesn't want me to get demoted. Technology Wizard · talk Chat/IRC Can you get on Special:Chat or the IRC? I want to discuss something important with you. I may not be active right away, as I'm getting some cereal, but I'll be there soon. – ''Jäzz '' 19:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog Problem I had a blog about my predictions and i want to know 1 thing..... WHERE IS IT?!??!?!???!?!! :Blogs here are disabled due to Forum:Request to Remove Blogs. – ''Jäzz '' 22:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Long time Hi, Long time. Listen, I created a template for Georgia's pokemon but it always says that after we add it it can't switch back to Visual. Can you make it so that it doesn't do that anymore? Also, I would really appreciate it if you would let me work on articles for Elesa's Tynamo and Emolga, even though you forbade us to do so. We would like to do what Bulbapedia dared not to do, and add this stuff. Just give me a talkback with your decision. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks buddy, I can try. But it's hard when you have very little info to work with. And believe me I tried making the template by itself but it just comes up as a blank. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Featured Pokémon of the Month I was wondering, if I'd be able to pick the Featured Pokémon for October? – ''Jäzz '' 21:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :That's alright with me, I try to go by generation, I then II then III and so on. 02:53, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also, do I just use Special:Contact for the check user request? 02:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation In this comment on this blog, Sarah states that they'll be asking for volunteer wikis soon. Do you think it'd be a good idea to test it here? Since we have a lot of content with the card game and the games and the anime, and the pokemon themselves it'd be a good idea? – ''Jäzz '' 15:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds okay with me. 17:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Requested it. – ''Jäzz '' 19:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) thank you Episodes It's ok. It seems that the Pokémon Musical is part of BW053 here is the the preview for the next episode which shows scenes for the Musical.I am not going to do anything until I get your permission http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NwlXmjQyXY ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 19:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Black and White battle hi would you like to have a Black and White battle (if you do plz message me at youtube.com/user/4odd9even) Message from DarkraiFanGirl Hi, there! I'm new to this wiki. There's still so much I don't know. But I'm sure I'll get better with time. It seems you've made a lot of accomplishments. I saw something that said "Ranked #1". Does that mean you're the number one wiki user or something? If you are, that's really cool! Well, congratulations on all of your achievements! Wiki Navigation There seems to be an error in the wiki navigation: change Chicorita to Chikorita (replace the second C with a K). thank you for readding the content that i spent so much time putting together. I really appreciate it :) Inactivity I will most likely be inactive for the next few weeks, but I will be on chat some of the time. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 02:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Template:Pokepower Hey, I was wondering if I could change Template:Pokepower so that it was a different box since the message box only shows in Monobook and not in Oasis. I tried to get it to show in Oasis, but it doesn't match up with the Monobook one. – ''Jäzz '' 18:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine with me. 16:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Jirachi (Character) I really do not know what we should name this article, so for now I named it Jirachi (Character), if you have a legitimate idea for a name, go for it. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 02:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) New Learnset Template I have proposed a new learnset design, combining Gen III, IV, and V but removing damage, accuracy, and PP (due to changes and for more space). You can view it on my sandbox for the general idea and for the looks/coloration (ignoring the placements) on my second sandbox. Anyways, what do you think? Anything I need to add/remove/move around? For now, I'm ignoring Gen I and II until I can find a place for them. Lucky Chant http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Chant does this page need a template for not having a picture? Nalupie 14:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Where'd they go?--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :They were removed per this forum. — Wattz2000 20:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't get why they'd want to remove the blogs, I think they can be useful sometimes, mine were somewhat useful anyway, and thanks for saving them.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 06:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Crimson-boy! I'm Boybingo! Where's the blogs I need it to earn my blog badge.Boybingo 01:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC)JasonL ::: Nope! Why would you think that?Boybingo 19:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Boybingo Message from Cdog23 yes i am new. I know i'm new but i was just wondering how to become a chat moderator?? Write Back(Cdog23 02:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC)) Message from Thamodz Hi, Thanks for greeting me, and also i want to be a part of this wikia community, hope more edits to do :) Thanks. Categories i have been notified I will put that into consideration and stop adding those categories. Just wondering... do we have blogs? Images As a follow up as to what I said yesterday, I was looking into it and was thinking it'd be best if you gave Jazzi's bot admin rights so Jazzi can bod-delete the first. It'd filter out what should be kept for the uncategorized images and help prevent useless flooding in Recent Changes, too. — Wattz2000 11:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) i cant seem to add an image to pokepark wii, can you please help? Pokémon Grey/Gray Version Protection I've gone and protected Pokémon Gray Version (and other title variations) until November 22 since this isn't the first time someone has created this page. And at this point in time it's still a rumor. Unless I'm not caught up to date on everything. – ''Jäzz '' 20:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine with me, right now it is pure speculation to create a Pokemon Gray version article. 13:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Background For some odd reason, I cannot see the wiki background. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 01:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I use Safari, but I tried FireFox, Pale Moon, and Google Chrome, and it didn't work, when I tried re-adding it, it said some sort of error. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 13:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, Cool. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 13:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Editing Dear Crimsonnavy, I am sorry for my silly edits. I was being reckless, not thinking of the damage I was doing. I am aware of my faults, and a ask for forgiveness. What can I do to make up for what I did? Sincerely, Abiweasley01 Abiweasley01 22:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Watzup with the chat? Hey Crimsonnavy its Alpha&OmegaFan2011, or as you can call me Austin. I have been without internet for the past 2 weeks and just got it back. Once i got on here i realized that the chat isnt fully loading up when i enter it. When is it going to be working again? and also its doing this on all of the chats on the whole wikia site. I already sent a message to wikia about it so im gonna check to see if they sent me an email yet on this issue. If not i will wait and do edits until its back up and running. Well i gotta go. See ya soon -Austin/Alpha&OmegaFan2011 Message from JKD20 Dear Crimsonnavy, Can you post this on the Ash Ketchum page? JKD20 13:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Mini Bruce LeeJKD20 13:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to give it to you. Theme Since I was having a bit of confusion with a borkiness on , I asked in the wikia skype group about it, and Rappy had said the following: PM Rappy: Nice MB theme there. Figured I'd tell you since you did the background, and a great job at it. – ''Jäzz '' 22:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, be sure to say thanks for the compliment for me. I assume "MB" means the background? 12:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) He did it again. I just caught this guy 95.96.49.228 adding false info again. Just wanted to let you know. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Message (2) from JKD20 What do you mean by that? I am the source. I drew it. OK JKD20 12:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC)DrunkenFistJKD20 12:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, You are Crimson? My Cuzin said you blocked him. How do you block? JKD20 12:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC)JKD20JKD20 12:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon of the Month Can I do the Pokémon of the month this time? --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 16:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Cool. I'll do the next gen then. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 16:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me why i need 25 edits to join a chat because i think that is a unfair rule. Rule Why can I not join a chat unless I have 25 edits to me that is unfair. Halloween wiki layout Hey, Crimson. I know this is a little late seeing as Halloween is tomorrow, but I was wondering whether you could temporarily change the wiki background on the home page to show something Halloween-related about Pokémon. I was thinking of doing something like Pokémon dressed in Halloween costumes, as well as a graveyard filled with those candle and chandelier Pokémon from Generation V. If not, then I'll pitch something for Christmas sometime in late November/early December. Thanks for your time. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 23:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Since I'm in the midst of leaving a message, I figured I'd give my two cents in this. This would be fine, but there's the cases of people who don't celebrate these holidays/find offense to these holidays/just don't give a damn about these holidays. – ''Jäzz '' 12:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::If I had known I could have worked on it, but since it was short notice I don't think I would be able to do it, especially since it is today. 15:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Recent Inactivity I want to apologize greatly for my recent inactivity. If you watch the news you might know that Connecticut is really... right now. We gotta a snow storm that turned out to be worse than expected. Trees were coming down, power is out, and in turn I have no internet. To be honest, it's horrible. I just want heat. And as much as I'd love to be editing. I pretty much can't. I'm at work with my mom for a good amount of the day, so I'll be editing today. But other than that, I don't think I can. I'll be able to edit as soon as I can. Additionally, this just sucks since NaNoWriMo is coming up, which is leading me to more inactivity. I'll be editing as much as I'm able to, but it probably won't be a lot. I apologize again, and I wish the wiki the best of luck. And I'll be back as soon as I can. – ''Jäzz '' 13:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine with me if you are a little inactive, at least you give notice. 15:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC)